Generally, a sample storage apparatus serves to store a liquid oxygen, a liquid nitrogen, an argon, or a carbon dioxide gas and so on.
Especially, the sample storage apparatus serves to store a cord blood, a gene, a cell, a bone marrow, a fertilized egg, a white blood corpuscle, valves of the heart, various microorganisms, etc. for a long time.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional sample storage apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional sample storage apparatus includes a vessel 10 for storing the liquid nitrogen and so on, a cylindrical entrance 30 for incoming and outgoing the liquid nitrogen, and a cover 20 for covering the cylindrical entrance 30.
However, in the conventional sample storage apparatus, there is a problem in that the entire size of the sample storage apparatus becomes bigger in order to store a plurality of sample storage boxes, thereby increasing manufacturing costs thereof.